ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
1947 ???? Kamogawa and Nekota have their first bout, Nekota wins by KO. Kamogawa and Nekota have their second bout. Kamogawa wins. August-September: Kamogawa and Nekota have their fifth match, it's a draw. Dankichi Hama loses to American serviceman, Ralph Anderson. Kamogawa and Nekota first meet Yuki at that match.. That night, Kamogawa and Nekota get beat by Anderson on the streets. Nekota loses to Anderson, retires from the ring due to a severe case of punch drunk. 2 Weeks Later Kamogawa beats Anderson by KO. Nekota retires due to punch drunkeness and returns to the countryside of Japan with Yuki. With two broken fists, Kamogawa's boxing career is over, but makes it his personal goal is to raise a world champion. 1987 February Kamogawa meets Takamura and recruits him. June Takamura debuts and beats Sakura by a first round KO. October WBA Featherweight Title Match Martinez gains the WBA Featherweight Title 1988 January Aoki and Kimura give up being punks and join the Kamogawa Gym. February WBA Feathweight Title Match Martinez defeats Date by KO, Date retires. November Kimura debuts and beats Hotta Junichi by KO. Aoki debuts and beats Yamanaka Hiroshi by KO. 1989 February Takamura becomes All-Japan Rookie King. Now ranked 10th in the JBC. April Ippo enrolls at Shouin Private High School. 1990 April Ippo meets Takamura and is taken to the Kamogawa Gym to treat his injuries. Discovers he has great punching power. Takamura gives him Mike Tyson's highlight reel to watch. Sendou Takeshi joins the Naninwa Kentokai. May Miyata defeats Ippo in their first spar, but he shows great heart and gets accepted into the gym. June Ippo's first day of formal training with the Kamogawa Gym. August Miyata and Ippo have rematch. Miyata who has been defeated leaves the Kamogawa gym along with his father to the Kawahara gym. September Miyata debuts and wins by KO. October Takamura beats Hirano from the Toho Gym by KO. While in attendence, Ippo and Miyata first meet Mashiba, who also goes to the Toho Gym. November Ippo passes his pro test by beating Ogawa Naoya by KO. 1991 January Debut bout. Ippo defeats Oda Yusuke by KO, 3 Rounds 2 Minutes 35 seconds. February Ippo's second pro match. Ippo defeats Fujiwara Yoshio by KO, 1 Round 2 Minutes 50 Seconds. June East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 2 Ippo defeats Jason Ozuma by KO, 2 Rounds 2 Minutes 52 Seconds. East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 2 East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 2 Miyata defeats Takada Teruhiko by a 1 Round KO. While attending Miyata's bout, he meets Kumi. East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 2 Mashiba beats Fujiwara Yoshio by KO in the first round. East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 2 Kobashi beats Yoshida Mitsuo by decision. East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 2 Hayami beats Iwakawa by KO in the first round thanks to his Shotgun. August A One Week Training Camp at Izu Beach East Japan Rookie King Tournament Round 3 Ippo beats Kobashi Kenta by KO, 4 Rounds 2 Minutes 58 Seconds. JBC Middleweight Title Match That same night, Takamura beats Yajima Yoshiaki for the Japan Middleweight Title by KO in the first round. November East Japan Rookie King Tournament Semi-Finals Ippo defeats Hayami Ryuuichi by KO, 1 Round 2 Minutes 59 Seconds thus advancing to the finals. East Japan Rookie King Tournament Semi-Finals Mashiba beats Miyata by KO, 3 Rounds 2 Minutes 22 Seconds thus advancing to the finals. December East Japan Rookie King Finals Ippo defeats Mashiba by KO, 3 Rounds 2 Minutes 13 Seconds. Becomes East Japan Rookie King, Awarded Most Talented Rookie Award. 1992 January Ippo meets Sendou who came to the Kamogawa Gym looking for him. He wants to know why Ippo won't fight against him in the All Japan Rookie King Finals. The reason is that Ippo injured his fist in the fight with Mashiba. Sendou and Takamura spar. Sendou impresses everyone with his Smash, but Takamura still knocks him out cold. Ippo reconsiders from not participating in the All Japan Rookie King Tournament and decides to compete. Ippo first meets Yamaguchi-sensei and receives treatment for his injured fist. February All Japan Rookie King Tournament Ippo defeats Osaka's hometown hero, Sendou Takeshi by KO, 3 Rounds 0 Minutes 0 Seconds. Becomes the All Japan King and is now ranked 10th in the JBC. March Ippo and Miyata graduate from high school and Miyata decides to compete overseas. He promises Ippo that he'll return when the gap between them is filled. Yamada Naomichi AKA Geromichi joins the Kamogawa Gym. April Before Takamura's match Ippo first meets Date Eiji, the JBC Featherweight Champion. Takamura defeats Bonchai Chuwatana by KO in the third round. Defends the Japanese Middleweight Title for the first time. May Ippo and Date spar. Ippo takes a beating, but he learns a lot from the match. June Ippo defeats Okita Keigo from the Nakadai Gym by KO, 1 Round 2 Minutes 58 Seconds. Goes from ranked 10th in the JBC to being ranked 5th. Miyata draws with Thailand's Lunsaku Paddy, although he clearly won the match. Miyata defeats Jimmi Sisfa, the Thai Hope via a Fourth Round KO. July Kamogawa Gym is interviewed by a camera crew and are the spotlight of news piece. Idol reporter Morita Kumiko covers the Kamogawa crew sparring. Ippo's mother is hospitalized due to overwork.Ippo thinks about retiring. Umezawa applies for Makunouchi Fishing Company. This allows Ippo to continue boxing. Opening Round of the Class A Boxers Tournament Ippo defeats Saeki Takuma by KO, 4 Rounds 2 Minutes 12 Seconds. Volg Zangief defeats Suzuki Toshio by KO, 1 Round 2 Minutes 32 Seconds. The next day, Geromichi leaves the gym because he's moving to the Hachinohe area. The Kamogawa crew spar with him as a goodbye present. He will later join the Hachinohe Gym and be called Hammer Nao. October Class A Boxers Tournament Finals Ippo defeats Volg Zangief by KO, 5 Rounds 1 Minute 21 Seconds. Becomes the first seed in the JBC Featherweight Division and earns a title shot against Date Eiji. While being treated for his injuries at the hosptial, he meets Mashiba Kumi again and finds out she has become a nurse. After he is discharged him and the crew have go out on a victory party AKA group date with the nurses from the hospital. Aoki and Tomiko first meet on this date and they become a couple. Ippo sees Mashiba again after he takes Kumi home after the date. He finds out Mashiba also has a title match coming up. Against the JBC Junior Lightweight Champion. Takamura defeats Tamaoki Atsushi by a second round KO despite his weight management issues. Defends JBC Middleweight title for the third time. 1993 February Mashiba becomes the JBC Junior Lightweight Champion by KO, 7 Rounds 2 Minutes 12 Seconds. Ippo, Kumi and Mashiba celebrate at their house. JBC Featherweight Title Match Ippo loses to Date Eiji by TKO, 5 Rounds 2 Minutes 32 Seconds. Date vacates the title to move onto the world stage. Ippo and Kumi have a date at the amusement park by Korakuen Hall. They are stalked by Mashiba. April JBC Featherweight Title Match Sendou wins a narrow, but controversial decision over Volg Zangief to take the Vacant Japanese Featherweight Title. Volg leaves Japan and goes back to Russia, temporarily retires. May-June In his first match back in Japan, Miyata defeats Li Chonpil from Korea by KO, 3 Rounds 1 Minute 23 Seconds. Kamogawa is hospitalized due to overwork. Ippo starts developing the Dempsey Roll on his own. Ippo defeats Ponchai Chuwatana by KO, 2 Rounds 2 Minutes 00 Seconds. Debuts the Dempsey Roll, although it is not yet complete. July Date defeats Jeff Brooks, by KO. He's now ranked 5th in the WBA. Sendou defeats Saeki Takuma by KO, 1 Round 1 Minute 7 Seconds. Sets new record for fastest knock out time, while defending his title for the first time. The Kamogawa Gym first meets Nekota Ginpachi when they have training camp at his lodge. While at the camp, Takamura defeats a Bear that lives nearby. Ippo spars with the next contender for the JBC Featherweight Title, Shigeta Akira. Aoki and Kimura win their comeback matches by KO. JBC Middleweight Title Defense Takamura wins his last title defense against Ito Takaaki by KO, using only his left hand. Ippo while attending first meets Iimura Mari. September Sendou beats Shigeta Akira by TKO, winning his second title defense. Ippo and Kumi go on a date at the zoo. November JBC Featherweight Title Match Ippo defeats Sendou Takeshi by KO, 7 Rounds 1 Minute 32 Seconds. Becomes JBC Featherweight Champion. Victory party at a snack bar called Sugar Ray's. Nekota gives Ippo a puppy named Wanpo. 1994 February JBC Junior Lightweight Title Match Kimura loses to Mashiba by TKO, 9 Rounds 2 Minutes 30 Seconds. March(?) Kobashi Kenta beats Hayami Ryuichi by KO to win the vacant JBC Junior Featherweight Title. April Ippo beats former JBC Junior Featherweight Champion Sanada Kazuki by KO, 5 Rounds 2 Minutes 33 Seconds. Defends JBC Featherweight Title for the 1st Time. OPBF Title Match Miyata defeats Arnie Gregory by KO, 4 Rounds 1 Minute 34 Seconds. Becomes the OPBF Featherweight Champion. Takamura defeats the WBC Junior Middleweight 2nd Seed and becomes ranked 2nd. June Ippo has a spar with Ricardo Martinez and gets defeated easily. The next day, Miyata has a spar with Date Eiji and also gets defeated easily. WBA Featherweight Title Match Date is defeated by Ricardo Martinez by KO, 10 Rounds 2 Minutes 14 Seconds. Suffers career ending injuries and is forced to retire from the sport. When Ippo visits him at the hosptial he passes the baton to Ippo. Itagaki Manabu joins the Kamogawa gym August Aoki beats Paddy Magramo by decision, to open Ippo's title defense. Ippo defeats Hammer Nao AKA Yamada Naomichi by KO, 2 Rounds 2 Minutes 42 Seconds. Defends JBC Featherweight Title for the 2nd Time. Kamogawa crew train once again at Izu Beach. And at the same time Ippo and Aoki vacation there with Kumi and Tomiko. Ippo spars with Imai Kyousuke upon returning from the camp. He has a hard time due to exhaustion and Imai's talent. On that same day, Takamura's world title match is set, he'll be facing Brian Hawk if he can get past the Philippines Champion, Morris West. October Itagaki loses to Makino Fumito on his debut match by KO. Even though Makino cheated. Kimura redebuts under his first name "Tatsuya" written in Katakana and beats Arman Alegria by decision. Takamura beats Morris West by KO and first meets Brian Hawk. December Ippo defeats Yi Yonsu by KO, 1 Round 0 Minutes 32 Seconds. Defends JBC Featherweight Title For The 3rd Time. Sets New Record for Fastest Knockout Time. Takamura defeats Brian Hawk by KO, 8 Rounds. Becomes WBC Junior Middleweight Champion. 1995 March Ippo defeats Shimabukuro Iwao by KO, 7 Rounds 2 Minutes 15 Seconds Defends JBC Featherweight Title For The 4th Time April JBC Lightweight Title Match Aoki fights Imae Katsutaka to a draw. Ippo again meets Kobashi Kenta who announces his retirement from boxing to become a trainer. Sendou Takeshi wins his comeback match by a brutal KO, 1 Round 1 Minute 33 Seconds. Has his comeback fight at Junior Lightweight since he hasn't shed the pounds to get back to Feather yet. Ippo first meets Sawamura after the match. World Junior Middleweight Title Match Press Conference Takamura announces his quest to conquer the 6 weight classes. Takamura defeats Rally Bernard by KO, Relinquishes WBC Junior Middleweight Title and moves up to Middleweight. May Volg returns to Japan He stays at Ippo's family's fishing business for awhile and trains at the Kamogawa gym. He gets back into shape and spars with Ippo to show him how the Dempsey Roll can be beaten. He beats Ippo and this proves to be a great lesson for his next match. He goes to America as soon as the sparring match is over. June JBC Featherweight Title Match Ippo defeats Sawamura Ryuhei by KO, 7 Rounds 1 Minute 15 Seconds Defends Japanese Featherweight Title For The 5th Time. Umezawa leaves the fishing business to become a mangaka. Itagaki replaces him shortly thereafter. The Kamogawa Gym goes out on Ippo's Fishing Boat. Takamura's Middleweight Title match is set. He'll be facing the WBC Middleweight Champion, David Eagle in August. Miyata will be fighting in the Semi-Final Match, defending his OPBF Featherweight Title. Aoki and Kimura are opening up as usual. Ippo spars with Imai again and has a tough time due to the damage from the Sawamura match. July Takamura and Miyata go on a training camp. Ippo once again sees Sanada to get to the bottom of Takamura's retinal detachment deliemma. August Kimura draws against the Philippines Junior Lightweight Champion, Eleki Battery. Aoki draws against the Indonesian Lightweight Champion, Papaya Dachiu. OPBF Featherweight Title Match Miyata defeats Medngern Dachboy by KO, 5 Rounds. Defends OPBF Featherweight Title for the 4th Time. WBC Middlweight Title Match Takamura defeats David Eagle by KO, 8 Rounds. Becomes WBC Middleweight Champion. Aoki debuts as 'Broccoman' in a commercial. Becomes popular all over Japan, even more popular than the champ Takamura. September Itagaki spars with Mashiba at the Toho Gym. East Japan Rookie Semi Finals Itagaki beats Fumito Makino by a 2 Round KO and advances to the finals. East Japan Rookie Semi Finals Imai Kyosuke beats Terai Makoto by a 1 Round KO and advances to the finals. Broccoman is the biggest thing Japan gots going. Takamura travels all around Japan, promises to come back when the Broccoman Boom is over. October JBC Featherweight Title Match Ippo defeats Karasawa Takuzo by KO, 2 Rounds 2 Minutes 15 Seconds Defends Japanese Featherweight Title For The 6th Time. Broccoman loses popularity and Aoki loses all deals. November East Japan Rookie Finals Itagaki beats Imai by Decision and becomes East Japan Rookie King Wins Most Talented Rookie Award. 1996 January JBC Featherweight Title Match Ippo defeats Take Keichi by KO, 6 Rounds 1 Minute 00 Seconds. Defends Japanese Featherweight Title For The 7th Time. After the match Kamogawa issues a challenge to Miyata Ichiro for the OPBF Featherweight Title. OPBF Featherweight Title Match Miyata defeats Che Jounbong by KO, 4 Rounds. Defends OPBF Featherweight Title For The 5th Time. Miyata meets Randy Boy Jr. after the fight. March Kimura once again draws with Eleki Battery. Aoki once again draws with Papaya Dachiu. WBC Middleweight Title Match Takamura beats Richard Fox by a 1 Round KO. Successfully defends the WBC Middleweight Title for the 1st time. April JBC Junior Lightweight Title Match Mashiba loses to Sawamura by DQ, 6 Rounds. Sawamura becomes the JBC Junior Lightweight Champion. After the match Sawamura gets into a motorcycle accident and is gravely injured. He retires as the JBC Junior Lightweight Champion. May Hoshi beats Bunsaku Krati by a 1 Round KO. Sendou beats Jose Ramirez by KO, 6 Rounds. Becomes ranked 23rd in the WBC Featherweight Division. After the match we learn that his ultimate goal is Ricardo Martinez. Itagaki wins a match by decision, is now an 8 Round Boxer. June Itagaki has his match against Hoshi, wins by KO, 1 Round. Itagaki becomes the 10th Seed in the JBC Featherweight Division. July Miyata meets Ippo and tells him that it isn't their destiny to fight. He calls off their impending match. August Ippo defeats Thailand Featherweight Champion, Jimmy Sisfa AKA 'Scratch J' by KO,4 Rounds 2 Minutes 30 Seconds. Unveils the Dempsey 360 for the first time. September Itagaki Manabu defeats Alex Harker by 1 R KO. Kimura Tatsuya defeats Michael Gehon by 5 R KO. Aoki Masaru defeats Padawan Yoda by 9 R KO. Takamura defeats Rickey Mouse by 1 R KO. Successfully defending his WBC Middleweight Title for the 2nd Time. 1997 February Ippo defeats the Philippines Featherweight Champion, Malcolm Gedo by KO, 8 Rounds 2 Minutes 37 Seconds. Kimura, Aoki, & Itagaki decide to compete in the Class A Tournament. Miyata defeats the Interim OPBF Featherweight Champion, Randy Boy Jr by KO, 7 Rounds in the OPBF Unification Match Takamura defeats Ronald Duck in the 10th Round. 3rd Middleweight Championship Defense. Ippo and Kumi almost kiss. Itagaki defeats Gaoner in Round 2. 1st Round of Class A Tournament. Mashiba defeats Aaron Domirego in Round 10. Wins the OBPF Lightweight Title Match and Belt. April Makunouchi defeats Indonesia Featherweight Champion Woli by K.O. in Round 8 1:35. Category:April